Quando os desejos se tornam realidade
by Jexy Delacamp
Summary: O que aconteciria se te revoltasses com a vida a ponto de fugir de tudo e de tds?E, depois de td, descubrires k tens o teu pior inimigo como vizinho para o k seriam as ferias de sonho?DG....leiam plz...
1. Planos de Viagem

Esta é uma fic em k tanto o Draco como a Ginny estao um pouco revoltados com a vida.

**1º capitulo – Planos de viagem**

Ginny era uma rapariga de 19 anos. Bonita, alegre e muito independente.

Tinha o cabelo ruivo comprido (até ao meu das costas) e ondulado nas pontas. Olhos azuis profundos e brilhantes. Formas de uma mulher, elegante e de altura média.

Vivia com a mãe Molly, o pai Arthur e o irmão Ron.

Todos os outros Weasley estavam já casados.

Charlie com uma romena chamada Ruthe e tinha 1 filha de 2 anos chamada Margarid.

Bill era casado com Fleur e vivia na França com o filho de 1 ano, Jean.

Percy tinha casado com Penélope e vivia em Londres. A esposa estava á espera do 1º filho deles.

Fred tinha casado com a Angelina e viviam os 2 perto da loja dos gémeos em Hogsmeade.

George vivia com a Elizabeth, sua mulher, também em Hogsmeade.

Ron era noivo de Hermione e planejavam casar-se no próximo ano.

Já Ginny ainda não tinha encontrado o seu príncipe encantado. Ela deliciava-se a ler contos de fadas e imaginando como seria o seu.

Neste momento Ginny estava a ouvir musica alta no seu quarto, decidindo o que iria vestir para ir á Diagonal com a Mirian, sua amiga desde Hogwarts.

Ginny dançava alegremente enquanto tentava escolher o que vestir.

Por entre a música pode ouvir a voz da sua mãe:

- Virgínia Molly Weasley baixa-me essa música imediatamente.

Ginny, muito contra-gosto desligou a musica. Era sempre assim, ela nunca podia fazer nada de mais especial naquela casa que sempre era ordenada pela mãe a parar.

Ela estava farta de tudo aquilo. Era uma vida monótona e muito estúpida.

Ela em casa limitava-se a ler, comer e dormir.

Fora de casa era um pouco melhor mas a maioria do tempo ela estava sempre a trabalhar para o Profeta Diário.

Ginny sentou-se na cama, farta da sua monótona vida.

Pegou num dos seus livros de romances e de contos de fadas.

Olhou para a capa e imaginou-se num daqueles contos de fadas. Como seria bom viver um daqueles contos de fadas e encontrar o seu príncipe.

Ginny abanou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

"Os contos de fadas só existem nos livros Ginny" – pensou ela desanimada.

Então ela se levantou e foi até ao armário acabar de escolher a roupa dela.

Draco andava pelas ruas de Londres. Tinha chegado naquele dia a Londres. Tinha estado a trabalhar todo aquele tempo na França tentando fazer negócios.

Os negócios não tinham dado em nada. Ele estava a ficar farto daquela vida chata que ele levava.

Não tinha tempo para fazer nada. Não tinha tempo para pensar na sua vida nem em se divertir um pouco.

Estava a pensar em pedir férias. Já não tirava férias á um bom tempo e necessitava de umas para descansar.

Parou numa montra de presentes para o dia dos namorados. Estava a chegar e ele queria estar longe da humanidade quando chegasse.

Na França tinha tido muitas pretendentes, Algumas até tinham tido o prazer de estar com ele. Mas nenhuma era amor. Nenhuma se tinha apaixonado por ele pelo que ele era, mas sim pelo dinheiro que ele tinha.

Agora que o seu pai estava tinha morrido ao lutar pelo seu "querido lord" ele e a sua mãe viviam bem. Narcissa vivia na Mansão Malfoy com o seu noivo, Robert.

Draco tinha achado piada á mãe estar noiva outra vez. E ainda mais ao facto de ir ter uma irmã. Nunca se imaginara numa dessas.

Sorriu ao pensar nisso.

Draco continuou a andar pela Diagonal e depois foi até a um café tomar alguma coisa.

Pediu um café e foi para a esplanada.

Estava um dia frio e poucas pessoas andavam pelas ruas. Ele gostava do pouco movimento das ruas.

Sempre vivera e gostara de lugares menos frequentados.

Draco esperava não encontrar ninguém que não quisesse naquele dia que estava a correr-lhe bem.

Ginny chegou á cozinha pronta para sair. Iria aparatar perto de um jardim onde ela e a amiga gostavam de ir muito desde pequenas.

Ginny falou:

- Mãe, não devo voltar antes do jantar. Penso que eu vou jantar na casa da Mirian. Portanto não esperes por mim, ok?

Molly olhou para a Ginny e comentou:

- Não achas que vais ter frio? E não venhas muito tarde porque é perigoso andar assim de noite.

Ginny irritou-se.

Tinha umas jeans vestidas. Uma camisola simples mas quente e um casaco. Calçava umas all stars.

Irritada disse á mãe:

- Mãe, eu já não sou nenhuma criança e a minha roupa não tem nada de mais, alem de ser simples é muito quente. Ok? Eu devo voltar lá para as 24.00 senão durmo na casa da Mirian. Mas eu aviso.

Ginny deu um beijo á mãe e aparatou um pouco chateada.

Quem é que a mãe pensava que ela era? Ela já não era mais uma garotinha. Ela já sabia muito bem cuidar de si própria e também sabia muito bem o que fazer quanto á sua vida.

Estava farta das pessoas tentarem tomar decisões por ela. Estava farta de viver sempre com pessoas a chateá-la por não seguir a rotina.

Ela não gostava da rotina.

Porque é que a tinha de seguir se não gostava de a seguir?

Era um mundo injusto aquele.

Ginny sentou-se no banco de jardim e esperou.

A Mirian estava atrasada. Como sempre.

Quando Mirian chegou Ginny explodiu:

- Estou farta dos teus atrasos. Será que não consegues chegar a tempo uma vez que seja?

Mirian olhou para Ginny e logo percebeu que era mais uma das crises que ela tinha quando tentavam mandar na vida dela.

- Então, Gi? O que é que se passou desta vez?

Mirian sentou-se ao lado da amiga e abraçou-a.

- Oh Mirian. Eu estou farta da minha vida! É uma rotina estúpida. Uma coisa simplesmente estúpida. Imagina, hoje a minha mãe implicou com a minha roupa e insinuou que eu era muito nova para andar sozinha á noite. Isto admite-se? Eu tenho 19 anos. Eu sei o que quero e sei me defender.

Mirian nada disse durante um tempo.

Para falar a verdade achava que a Ginny estava muito stressada e muito sobrecarregada de trabalho.

Ela sabia que a amiga nunca iria aceita a proposta que ela lhe iria fazer. Mas era melhor que nada.

- Olha, Gi. Eu sei que tu não vais querer aceitar o que te vou oferecer mas eu vou dizer na mesma. Eu acho que tu precisas de férias. Precisas de tirar férias para um sítio que nunca conheceste e onde aches que te vais divertir.

Ginny olhou para Mirian. Sabia que ela estava a ter uma ideia. E a ideia de férias vinha mesmo numa boa altura.

Ginny afastou-se do abraço de Mirian e disse:

- Quanto ás ferias apoio-te completamente. Estou mesmo a precisar de umas. Mas Mirian que ideia é que tu estás a ter?

Ginny e Mirian sorriram. Nunca conseguiam esconder nada uma da outra e, como eram tão parecidas, isso era o que fortalecia a amizade.

Mirian hesitou um pouco antes de dizer. Para ela era uma ideia óptima. Era um destino de sonho. Só praia e descanso e sabia que se iriam divertir muito as duas. Mas achava que Ginny nunca aceitaria a oferta dela.

Decidiu que mais valia arriscar:

- É que Gi…os meus pais têm uma casa de verão em Cuba e eu pensei que podíamos ir as duas passar um ou 2 meses lá. Imagina: descanso e praia…só isso por nossa conta. Seria óptimo!

Mirian estava entusiasmada com a ideia de ter algum tempo só de diversão.

Ginny também estava entusiasmada mas aquilo significava que a Mirian ia pagar muita coisa, já que ela não tinha muitas posses para pagar.

Ginny disse hesitante:

- Mas Mirian, eu não tenho assim dinheiro para ir para Cuba. Embora a ideia me parece maravilhosa. Mas eu não posso aceitar ir para lá e não poder pagar nada.

Mirian já sabia que Ginny ia dizer aquilo portanto disse:

- Oh Gi! Eu sei que tu te podes sentir mal. Mas lembra-te que eu este ano não te dei prenda de Natal porque estava longe. Então digamos que isto será a minha prenda por isso e também pela boa amiga que tens sido.

Ginny sabia que Mirian estava disposta a que ela fosse mas ainda assim insistiu:

- Mas Mirian eu…

- Não Gi! Tu vens comigo, porque se não vieres não terá tanta piada.

Ginny sorriu, imaginando-se em Cuba. Só diversão, amizade e descanso.

"Que paraíso" – pensou Ginny.

- Ok! Eu aceito, mas só porque estou mesmo a precisar de descanso.

Mirian sorri e começa a tagarelar:

- Bem, partimos para a semana. Amanha vais ao Profeta e pedes uns 2 meses de férias. Agora temos que ir comprar algumas coisinhas. Depois também tenho que avisar os meus pais e tu os teus, Espero sinceramente que não seja preciso a aprovação deles. Mas também, se eles não deixarem nós vamos á mesma e…

- Ei! Calma Mirian. E se os meus pais não deixarem eu vou na mesma. Quero lá saber o que eles pensam.

Mirian sorriu. Sabia que ia ser assim.

- Então vamos a Hogsmeade e depois á Diagonal, ok?

Ginny sorriu e levantaram-se as duas. Aparataram ao mesmo tempo e começaram as compras.

Enquanto isso Draco pensava no quanto estava a necessitar dumas férias.

"Há quanto tempo eu não tiro umas ferias?" – pensou ele.

Ele sabia que eram exactamente 2 anos desde que tirara as ultimas férias.

Sabia que tinha perdido muitas ocasiões em que deveria estar ao pé da sua família e não estava.

Mas sempre estava demasiado ocupado.

O Natal, a Páscoa, o aniversario dele…até agora não tinham passado de meros dias em que ele ficava a trabalhar até não poder mais e em que voltava para casa e se enfiava na cama, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Ele era tipicamente infeliz. A única coisa que lhe poderia dar alegria naquele momento ou eram umas ferias ou um amor.

A segunda hipótese, ele nem considerava já que não era homem de se apaixonar.

Umas férias vinham mesmo a calhar. Mas ir de férias sozinho não tinha piada nenhuma.

Sabia para onde queria ir mas sozinho não iria.

Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por uma voz:

- Draco Malfoy? És tu meu?

Draco olhou para o lado e encontrou um homem alto, cabelos pretos despenteados, olhos azuis penetrantes e um sorriso brilhante.

- Sim. Esse é o meu nome. Mas quem é o senhor?

O homem sentou-se ao lado de Draco e falou:

- Senhor? Eu, Draco? Ó pá, tenho a tua idade. E não acredito que não te lembras daqui do teu amigo.

Não foi preciso dizer muito mais. Draco só tinha tido um amigo verdadeiro na vida. E ele chamava-se Blaise Zabini.

- Blaise? Blaise Zabini?

O homem á sua frente só fez que sim com a cabeça.

Draco ficou espantado. Era mesmo daquilo que ele precisava. Um amigo para ir com ele de férias.

Draco disse:

- E então? Como é que vai a tua vida? Conta ai o que é que tens feito?

Blaise sorriu e disse:

- Bem, tenho trabalhado muito. Na verdade tenho trabalhado em demasia. Estou a pensar tirar férias. Não sei é para onde. E tu?

Draco riu:

- Eu estou exactamente na mesma situação. Estava a pensar ir para Cuba para a minha casa de verão. E precisava de alguém para me acompanhar. Tas a ver? Para nos divertirmos a apreciar as girls e etc.

Blaise pensou um pouco e disse:

- Se isso é um convite, podes contar comigo. Afinal sou livre como um passarinho e não tenho nada que me prenda de ir dar umas voltinhas. Quando é que estás a pensar ir?

- Para a semana Blaise. Que dizes? Consegues pedir despensa até lá?

- Claro Draco. Afinal não tiro férias á bué tempo.

Depois disso ficaram os dois a planear a viagem, não sabendo que outras duas garotas faziam exactamente o mesmo que eles.

_Continua…_

Bem, esta é uma fic que me deu vontade de escrever. A ideia veio e eu a pus no papel. Eu sei que a Ginny se chama Ginerva mas eu nao gosto desse nome.

Espero que gostem…..e comentem...


	2. Preparativos e fuga

**2º Capitulo – Preparativos e fuga**

Ginny estava no escritório do chefe da revista. Tinha acabado de pedir os 2 meses de férias.

Pela cara do seu patrão, ele não estava a gostar muito da ideia.

Ela permanecia calada. Achava melhor esperar que o senhor se pronunciasse e depois ela falasse.

Então o patrão disse:

- Parece que hoje toda a gente aproveitou para pedir férias.

Ginny ficou confusa. Mirian não trabalhava lá, portanto não precisava pedir férias.

- Como assim, senhor Malcovik? – Perguntou confusa.

- Tu e o Zabini decidiram que já estava na hora de terem férias exactamente no mesmo dia. Perder 2 repórteres no mesmo dia não é uma coisa lá muito boa.

Ginny resolveu intervir:

- Eu não sei porque é que o Blaise pediu férias mas eu estou mesmo a precisar. Eu não tiro férias á cerca de 2 anos. Tenho trabalhado muito para este jornal. E alem disso você não vai perder ninguém. Só vou me ausentar por um pouco. E existem outros jornalistas aqui no jornal.

Malcovik interveio:

- Mas porque é que logo os melhores tinham que abandonar logo ao mesmo tempo?

Ginny sentiu-se lisonjeada. Sabia que era boa jornalista mas a ponto de ser a melhor não. E o Blaise também era muito bom.

- Mas eu estou mesmo a precisar destas férias. Imagine, quando eu voltar vou estar totalmente restabelecida e vou poder dar o dobro do meu valor para este jornal. Não acha que vale a pena?

Ginny estava quase a pedir de joelhos. Necessitava muito daquelas férias e imaginou que elas seriam maravilhosas.

O patrão dela parecia pensar no assunto e depois disse:

- Bem, como eu dei férias ao Zabini, julgo que tu também as mereces. Vê lá se as aproveitas bem para depois trabalhares muito.

Ginny levantou-se e saiu toda contente dizendo:

- Obrigada patrãozinho Malcovik.

Ao sair quase que derrubava uma senhora que ia a passar

Malcovik sorriu. Como aquela miúda era desastrada. Mas também muito eficiente.

----

Ginny estava sentada no sofá com o pai e mãe á sua frente.

Ela não percebia. Não havia razoes nenhumas para a actitude deles.

Ela explodiu:

- Eu não percebo. Porque é que não me deixam ir? Eu vou com a Mirian. Não percebo nem nunca percebi porque é que vocês nunca confiam em mim. Eu mereço um pingo de confiança e também pensei que vocês me conhecessem.

A mãe falou:

- Virgínia! Eu não te quero a andar sozinha por uma ilha que nem sequer conheces. Não sabes o quão perigoso é?

Ginny não compreendia. Porque eles ainda a tratavam como uma criança? Porquê?

- Eu não sou mais uma criança. Sei cuidar muito bem de mim. Eu vou para Cuba com a Mirian nem que tenha que pedir ao Ron para me encobrir,

Dito isto Ginny saiu porta fora.

Ouviu a mãe dizer:

- Se nós não queremos que tu vás tu não vais. Agora só é possível aparatar para fora d' A Toca com a nossa autorização.

Ginny ouviu mas fingiu que não ouviu.

Foi até perto do lago que havia perto da sua casa e começou a chorar de raiva.

Porque é que eles não confiavam nela? Porque é que sempre a tratavam como uma criança?

Ginny ficou ali até ao anoitecer.

No dia seguinte ás 13 horas era suposto ela e a Mirian irem para Cuba.

Tinham decidido ir de "viao" ou lá como se chamava o aparelho muggle porque para aparatar era uma longa viagem.

Ginny pensou:

"Eu vou nessa viagem, nem que tenho de fugir"

Então entrou em casa e começou a fazer as malas.

----

Enquanto isso Draco estava em casa fazendo as malas.

A mãe Narcissa estava na casa de banho, com os enjoos naturais das grávidas.

Draco deu graças por não ter de ficar em casa durante o tempo em que os enjoos eram mais fortes.

Ele detestava ver gente enjoada.

Embora que se tratando da sua mãe ele poderia fazer um esforço para a ajudar.

Mas mesmo assim estava disposto a ir aproveitar aquelas férias ao máximo.

Na manha seguinte eles iriam aparatar em Cuba.

Ele sabia que aquilo era o paraíso da terra. Tinha sol, mar e miúdas.

O que é que um homem podia desejar mais?

Draco sabia o que era mas não queria dizer a si próprio que necessitava do amor de alguém. Do afecto de alguém.

Necessitava de alguém que gostasse dele e não do seu dinheiro.

Draco afastou esses pensamentos e terminou de fazer a mala. Quando já tinha acabado reparou que a sua mãe estava á porta.

- O que se passa mãe?

Narcissa sorriu. Como o filho sempre se preocupava com ela.

- Nada Draco. É que eu já fiquei sem ti estes 5 meses e agora tu vais ir mais uma vez.

Draco sorriu. Sempre gostara do jeito simples como a mãe encarava as coisas.

- Mãe, não fique triste. Eu ainda volto para ver a minha maninha nascer, ok?

Então ele notou que Narcissa chorava.

- Ei! Mãe? Não chores! Não há motivo para chorares. Tu estas feliz. Eu…eu também. Então porque é que choras?

Narcissa limpou a garganta:

- Draco, eu sei que tu não és feliz. Eu sei que tu precisas do amor de alguém. E acredita, se eu pudesse eu dava-te o meu amor. Mas eu sei que não é esse amor que procuras. E eu tenho esperança que tu um dia ames. Como o teu pai nunca amou.

Narcissa se sentou na cama de Draco.

Ele sabia que ela tinha sofrido muito devido ao facto de o seu pai não a amar.

Draco não sabia o que dizer. Sabia que a sua mãe estava certa e sabia que tudo o que mais queria era não ser como o seu pai. Não casar por outra razão senão amor.

A uns anos atrás Draco teria pensado que ser como o seu pai e ter um casamento como o deles seria uma honra. Mas então ele começou a ver que o seu pai era um homem infeliz. Mas não tão infeliz como a sua mãe. E nesse mesmo momento jurou que só casaria por amor.

Draco foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz da mãe:

- Eu sei que tu não és como ele. Eu sei que tu sabes amar e sei que não queres fazer o que o teu pai fez: viver de uma mentira. Sei que, quando amares uma mulher vais fazer de tudo para que ela seja feliz contigo. E Draco, quando te apaixonares não te iludas pelas aparências. Pelos nomes ou até pelo que dizem. Confia no teu coração. Ele levar-te-á ao melhor caminho.

Draco sorriu. Sabia que era verdade.

- Mãe, a senhora é uma mulher sábia e eu irei lembrar-me dessas palavras sempre. Irei seguir os seus concelhos, já que eles são dados com o coração e tudo o que é dado com o coração tem sempre algo de verdadeiro.

Narcissa chegou á beira do filho, de já 20 anos, e deu-lhe um beijo estalado numa das bochechas.

- Vamos tomar um último chá meu querido?

Draco sorriu e acompanhou a mãe até á sala de estar onde ficaram a conversar até altas horas.

----

Ginny já tinha a mala feita desde as 20.00 da noite.

Estava deitada na cama, coberta mas com a roupa ainda vestida.

Pretendia fugir quando fosse 23.40 já que os seus pais se deitavam ás 23.00 e eram 22.55.

Ginny ouviu os passos da mãe e fingiu estar a dormir.

Pode ouvir a porta ser aberta cuidadosamente e logo de seguida fechada com a mesma cautela.

Deixou-se estar quieta pois sabia que a mãe ainda estava á porta. Como sempre fazia quando verificava se realmente dormiam.

Passados uns 10 minutos ela pode ouvir o rangido da cama significando que os pais tinham-se deitado.

Ginny ficou ali a observar as estrelas pela janela.

Desde criança tinha uma fascinação por estrelas. Sempre adorara observa-las. Achava fascinante a maneira como brilhavam e hipnotizavam ao mesmo tempo.

Era uma visão simples e fascinante. Sempre ouvira que as coisas mais simples eram as mais belas. E, até aquele momento nada tinha contrariado as ideias dela. Já que sempre ficava fascinada com as coisas mais simples. Desde uma rosa até uma estrela. Tudo tinha um significado especial para ela.

Estava ainda observando as estrelas quando uma estrela cadente passou.

Ginny fechou os olhos, cruzou os dedos e desejou:

"Quero que esta viagem seja maravilhosa e que eu possa encontrar uma pessoa que goste de mim pelo que eu sou"

Depois abriu lentamente os olhos e sorriu.

Acabara de ouvir o seu pai a ressonar. Estava na hora de partir. Ginny se sentou na cama lentamente e respirou fundo.

"Tenho de ser mesmo cautelosa" – pensou ela. " O mínimo barulho e está tudo a ir por agua abaixo"

Ginny calçou os tennis muito devagarinho para não fazer o mínimo de barulho.

Ginny olhou uma última vez para a janela e para o quarto…

"Acho que vou ter saudades, mas também eu volto em breve…não é?" – pensou.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela…nem se preocupou em a limpar. Sabia que ia ter saudades de tudo…mas em especial do carinho daquela casa.

Então ela verificou se as malas estavam encolhidas nos bolsos.

Deixou a carta de despedida e justificação em cima da cama para que a sua mãe a pudesse ver quando acordasse.

Ginny foi até á janela e abriu-a devagar…felizmente a janela não fez barulho.

Ela desceu pela planta que tinha ao lado da sua janela. Começou a descer devagar. Estava a meio do percurso quando se desequilibrou e caiu para trás…

Ginny levantou-se com dificuldade. Tinha as costas doridas mas o que mais desejava era que a sua mãe não a ouvisse porque se isso acontecesse ela poderia dizer adeus ás suas ferias de sonho.

Ouviu movimento no quarto dos pais.

Ginny ficou em pânico. Se eles a apanhassem estava perdida.

Ginny levantou-se rapidamente e, sem ao menos pensar, começou a correu feito uma maluca tentando chegar o mais rápido á floresta onde ela poderia aparatar.

Ginny corria com uma velocidade espantosa que não se admirava se tropeçasse, mas ela não podia parar. Parar significava mandar o sonho dela pelos ares.

Ginny podia ouvir movimento na casa.

A floresta estava a 100 metros. "Continua Ginny" – pensava ela.

Ginny podia imaginar que a sua mãe estaria prestes a ler a carta.

Então Ginny deu os últimos passos e embrenhou-se na floresta. Ela tinha conseguido.

Nem parou para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Contou até 3 e aparatou. Antes de aparatar ainda conseguiu ouvir o grito da sua mãe.

----

Draco estava deitado na cama. Era meia-noite e não conseguia dormir e não sabia porquê.

Simplesmente andava ás voltas na cama. Algo lhe dizia que aquela viagem seria inesquecível.

Ele pensou nas mulheres cubanas.

Sorriu com esse pensamentos. Imaginou-se no meio delas. Simplesmente devia ser o paraíso.

Draco ficou revirando-se mais um pouco na cama e decidiu levantar-se.

Foi até á varanda e observou as estrelas e a lua.

Nunca tinha dito a ninguém pois pensava que era uma coisa com o que ia ser gozado mas adorava a noite e as estrelas. Podia ficar a noite toda a observa-las.

Então, ele viu uma estrela cadente.

Draco cruzou os dedos e desejou:

"Quero que esta viagem seja maravilhosa e que eu possa encontrar uma pessoa que goste de mim pelo que eu sou"

Pediu este desejo por puro instinto mas sabia que era o que verdadeiramente queria. Ser feliz ao lado de alguém que não o julgasse pela sua riqueza mas pelo que ele era.

Pediu este desejo mesmo não sabendo que em um sítio um pouco distante uma garota também pedia exactamente o mesmo desejo.

Draco ficou ali a observar as estrelas e a lua. Sabia que eram coisas simples e que a sua riqueza podia comprar coisas mais significativas mas a lua rodeada pelas estrelas não tinha nenhuma beleza igualada.

Draco pegou numa rosa que esta a fazer parte da decoração do quarto. Ele achava a rosa uma flor bonita mas nada que se igualasse a uma orquídea. Sabia que daria rosas a todas as raparigas com quem saísse mas uma orquídea ele sabia que só daria a alguém muito especial.

Sua mãe sempre lhe dissera. "Uma orquídea é uma flor com muito valor! Uma rosa tem um sentido vulgar. Quer simplesmente dizer que tu gostas dessa pessoa e que gostas de estar com ela. Uma orquídea não! Uma orquídea é uma flor simples mas muito bela. Ao dares uma orquídea a uma rapariga estas a dizer que a beleza dela se iguala á da orquídea. Mas também estás a dizer que, por ti, ficarias para sempre com essa pessoa porque a amas."

Em pequeno, Draco sempre pensava que aquilo era tudo falso. Sempre ouvira o seu pai dizer que os Malfoy's não amavam. Mas agora começava a acreditar na sua mãe. Não que ela já tivesse amada. Mas sim porque ele simplesmente já tinha dado muitos rosas a garotas com quem só tivera um encontro.

Draco olhou a lua. Ele não tinha a certeza se alguma rapariga algum dia ia ter o direito de receber uma orquídea dele e com a orquídea também o seu coração.

Draco sorriu e voltou para a cama. Eram 2.30 da manha.

Draco deitou-se na cama. Pousou a rosa na sua mesinha de cabeceira e logo de seguida adormeceu…

_Continua…_

Bem aqui esta o 2º Cap…cheio de coincidências para os 2. Mas que mostra um Draco com sentimentos puros e sinceros…

Na parte da orquídea eu me inspirei no filme "Perfect man" com a Hilary Duff.

Já que eu adoro esse filme.

Bem espero que tenham gostado!

Por favor…Reviews…


End file.
